Leni Loud
Leni Leigh Loud is a main character in The Loud House. Biography At 16 years old, Leni is the second-oldest child of the Loud family and the second-oldest of Lincoln's five older sisters. She is very naive and quite ditzy, but she makes up for it with beauty and kindness. Leni attends Royal Woods High School with her siblings Lori, and Luna. Personality Despite being the second-oldest of the Loud children, Leni is quite ditsy and is very forgetful, absent-minded, and perky. Various examples of her simple-mindedness are expressed throughout the series. In "Linc or Swim", she does not know the rules of the game, "Marco Polo", much to Luan's annoyance. In "Project Loud House", she is shown to be unable to walk and chew bubble gum at the same time. In "Changing the Baby", she gets stuck in Lily's crib and thinks that it's a prison. When she's being interrogated by Lincoln and Lucy in "Sleuth or Consequences", she thinks they're interviewing her, and states that her favourite colour is zebra. Despite being ditsy and absent-minded, she's shown to be skilled at fashion designing, wood carving, singing, lock-picking, and making smoothies, which demonstrates that while she may not be very bright, she is creative and artistically inclined. She is also the kindest and sweetest out of the bunch and gets along well with her siblings. She suffers from arachnophobia, as seen in "Left in the Dark", "No Guts, No Glori" and "Future Tense". This phobia is most prominent in "Along Came a Sister", where Lincoln brings his class's pet spider, Frances home. When Leni first sees Frances, she panics and attempts to kill her with bug spray. Later on, it is revealed that Frances is still alive, and an exterminator comes to dispose of her. Leni faces her fear and cuts off the exterminator, in order to save Lincoln's reputation - once again - showing that she has a big heart. Leni has also proved that she can be irresponsible, as shown in the episode "Cover Girls". She agreed to cover for Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, and Lana, and later passed the task onto Lincoln. However, Leni is shown to be very compassionate, as she was the only one of her siblings to prioritize helping her family get better, as opposed to getting away when the Loud family caught the flu in "One Flu Over the Loud House". In addition, in "No Spoilers", it is shown she is the only person in the family considerate enough in the family to be able to make the perfect surprise party because she pays attention to what people like (excluding the surprise part since she always spoils the surprise because can't keep a secret and is rather ditzy and naive). Appearance Leni has long, pale-blonde hair, with side-swept bangs, and three pairs of eyelashes. She is almost as tall as Lori. Her main outfit is a seafoam green dress, with white frills, and triangular sleeves. With this, she wears red hoop earrings, white sandals, topped with light green bows, and a pair of rounded white sunglasses with black lenses on top of her head. One interesting note about what Leni wears is that the colour of the bows on her sandals change to correspond with what she's wearing. In "Ties That Bind" and "Brawl in the Family", the bows were blue to correspond with the tank top and dress she was wearing. In "Tricked!", the bows were white to match the circa 18th-century dress she was wearing while as Marie Antoinette. Leni's swimwear is also seafoam green with white frills, only it is a two-piece garment. The top half has two simple straps, while the bottom half is longer than the top, and has four white buttons. Instead of sunglasses, she wears a seafoam green swimming cap, with a white bow tie. She retains her earrings and sandals, even while in water. Her night attire consists of a seafoam green nightgown, that looks very similar to her regular outfit but sleeveless. She also sleeps with a magenta sleeping mask, but later on, it changes to a blue mask, with an image of closed eyes over it. She retains her magenta mask, and like the blue one, it has the closed eyes image. Leni's original design depicted her with a light blue dress, snow boots, as opposed to sandals, and a hairstyle that resembled Lori's, but was slightly longer. In "Hand-Me-Downer", she was seen as a younger girl, but her wardrobe wasn't entirely different. She still wore a seafoam green dress and sandals with green bows on them. The only differences are that her dress didn't have frilled sleeves, and she didn't have her sunglasses. Sunglasses her sunglasses atop her head in every episode she appears in. She only removes them when she goes to bed, showers, goes swimming or goes outside in the snow. Her sunglasses are white, with two black circular lenses, and a shine going across both of them. When she was portraying a cat in the family play in "Suite and Sour", her sunglasses were triangular in shape, rather than circular, which looked like cat ears. This could mean that she owns more than one pair of sunglasses. There is an animation goof that has occurred a few times, where her sunglasses are missing in one shot, and then reappear in the next shot. Headcanons * Leni is the 3rd cousin of Kenny McCormick (South Park) and the 7th cousin to Stan Marsh (South Park) and Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) * Leni's estimated adult height will be 5'9 (176cm) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:The Loud House